My Heart Will Go On
by Spike-Big-Bad
Summary: Clark Kent tells the events of the day of Chloe Sullivan’s funeral. 1st Person Narrative. Chloark.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Smallville', or 'My Heart Will Go On'. I simply enjoy them and enjoy writing about the characters of Smallville and listening to My Heart Will Go On. Don't sue me; all I have is nothing of value, so there's no point.

Summery: Clark Kent tells the events of the day of Chloe Sullivan's funeral. 1st Person Narrative. Chloark.

* * *

My Heart Will Go On

The cold damp air bit my skin as I entered the church. Even with my advanced powers, I was shivering. I tried to keep a brave face for everyone around me. They don't know who I am, and I'm thankful, but she did. My one true friend, who cared about me more than life itself, a belief that ultimately cost her, her life.

Chloe Sullivan, the strongest person I have ever known, had died. I knew that I should have been entering the church happy, safe in the knowledge that was alive and well and marrying whomever she had finally chosen. That however, would now never happen.

Chloe had always been in love with me, and even though she had been with other guys, she kept finding her way back to me. When I discovered that she knew about me, I was so relieved that it took me by surprise.

Lois stood beside me, clutching my hand and holding onto my arm for dear life. She was choked up, tears were forming behind her eyes and the service hadn't even begun yet.

We took our seats up the front and listened as the Reverend began the service. Practically every single person from Smallville was at the small church, including television cameras transmitting to Metropolis. Chloe Sullivan was a very famous reporter when she had lived. She had touched the hearts of millions of readers and captured their imaginations. I may have given them hope, but she gave them joy. We were a heck of team.

The Reverend finished his sermon and the song Lois – the General never got a word in – had chosen, began to play.

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you. I feel you.**

**That is how I know you go on.**

Tears threatened to fall from behind my glasses. Memories from High School came flooding back to me. From sitting in the Torch office and researching the latest meteor freak of the week, to sitting in the Talon.

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on.**

I could feel my new partner-in-crime beside me lost in her tears. I placed a large arm around her and held her close. I could hardly believe that Lois was Chloe's cousin at first, but when she demonstrated her knack for getting into trouble and following her instincts, I began to see a family resemblance.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

My Heart ached for the mourners in the church, the weeping relative sitting next to me and my Mother who considered Chloe her daughter. I felt my strong façade begin to break as I listened to the song and considered all the times she tried to tell me that she loved me and I failed to listen because I was too caught up in Lana.

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

_That's an ironic verse_, I remember thinking and I felt myself nearly succumb to my emotion. I always remembered my Father would stay resolute at Funerals and as he had passed away years before I had to be the strong one for my family. Even if he had lived I would have been strong. I guess it's in my nature, or maybe it's my Kryptonian genes showing through.

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

I spared a quick glance at the far side of the church, where Pete was standing stoically, arms crossed, and wearing a steel cover for a wounded heart. In High School it was revealed that just as I was obsessed with Lana and blind to Chloe, she was to me and Pete respectively.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

I concentrated and blocked out all other sounds, using my super hearing to listen for Kara. She had not been so nice to Chloe when she first met her. I had to show her the kind of person she was, before Kara could trust her. There was certainly a begrudged feeling between the two, but I knew Kara cared for her, as my hearing picked up what I expected to hear: Kara's sobs high above the clouds.

Never, in a million years would Chloe Sullivan be forgotten. She would go on forever, a patriarch of the Daily Planet. While listing for Kara, my hearing picked up someone else: Perry White and his wife Alice and nephew Richard, whom Chloe had had an argument with Lois over.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

The song ended and everyone began filling out of the church. As Lois and I exited the small building, we found a much larger crowd outside the church than inside. We made our way to the grave, where the coffin sat, ready and waiting.

I helped to lower her into the ground, my steel façade not slipping in the slightest. Pete stood at one corner of the coffin, with Perry at the other. Lionel Luthor stood at the corner next to mine and together we four lowered her in.

As she made her final descent, I felt my façade crack. My grip became tighter and the tears threatened to fall. I heard a faint whisper telling me everything would be okay and I spared a look at Lionel who looked up and smiled knowingly. I returned the smile and focused on the task at hand.

The grey clouds parted just at the right moment and granted me the physical and mental strength I would need to continue. The coffin hit the bottom and the Reverend said a few words. I was deaf to them, concentrating only on the friend I was laying to rest.

How many people will die because of the life I've chosen? But on the flip side, how many will live? Both are questions I can't, and don't want, to answer.

After the funeral, after everyone had left, I found myself staring at her grave. After a while I sensed a presence behind me. I did not turn, for I knew instinctively who it was, or rather who they were.

"Hello Gentlemen," I announced in my strong voice, the one I use when saving lives.

"Clark," a voice replied. I turned and discovered Bruce Wayne standing there as stoically as his alter ego. I knew that he would understand, to a specific degree, how I felt. He lost his parents when he was twelve and it sent him down a dark path of revenge, which turned to swift justice.

"No matter how quiet we are gentlemen, he'll always hear us," Bart spoke up. I turned and grinned properly for the first time in a week. Bart was the sort of person who could be relied upon to cheer up a room.

"Benefits of being Kryptonian, Bart. You're never short of a few good tricks," Hal spoke up. I smiled at the young man. He was a good honourable person, whom I, and the team, could trust, fully.

I noticed that there was someone there I did not recognize, a good looking young woman with long black hair and pale, soft-looking, skin. Ollie noticed my puzzled expression and introduced her as Diana Prince. I nodded my thanks at her being there and turned to regard the newly formed _League_.

Oliver Queen; Bruce Wayne; Bart Allen; Victor Stone; Arthur Curry; Hal Jordan; Diana Prince and J'onn. Along with myself we made up a sort of… well Justice League I suppose you could call it. They had become my friends, my brothers – and now sister - in arms.

I remember when Ollie first came to me to join his team, I wanted to, but couldn't due to the escaped phantoms from the Phantom Zone. There was only a small group then, about five, now they were many. There was even talk of a section devoted to younger heroes, codenamed "Operation Teen Titan"… yeah; I thought it was a weird name as well.

"How ya doing Clark?" Ollie asked, stepping forward. That was a tough question. I answered with a calm but sad face. "Yeah, it's hard losing friends. I know I've been there."

"We all have, Ollie," Diana spoke up. "I left my people to join Oliver and his never-ending quest." That was an interesting statement. I'd have to do more research on her. Great, Chloe's journalistic influence has left it's mark on me.

"We'll let you be Clark. We just came down to tell you that there'll be a meeting tonight about LuthorCorp at HQ. Thought you'd want to be there." With that Ollie and the team shook my hand – and in Diana's case, hugged me - then headed to their separate cars. Bart took off before them and I couldn't help but smile.

I turned back to the grave and knelt down. I never had the chance to tell her how much I felt for her. How much I cared and valued her friendship. She was taken from me before I could do anything.

"All my powers, everything that I can do and I couldn't even save her," I whispered to myself, as though to make it more real. "I promise Chloe," I spoke with more fervour this time. My voice getting stronger as I spoke. "I will never let this happen again, I will do all in my power to save everyone on the planet and I will make sure that you didn't die in vain."

As I stood, I could have sworn that I'd heard a voice on the wind. A gentle, reassuring voice that I knew couldn't be real.

"I didn't," the voice said. I turned in every direction, switched to my X-Ray vision and made certain no one was there. I turned back to the grave and got the shock of my life. I don't know if I was dreaming it, or if I what I was seeing was real, but I swear to you, Chloe stood in front of me, large as life.

"I didn't die in vain. You did your best to save me-"

"It wasn't enough," I shouted at the top of my voice. "I should have done more!"

"What more could you have done Clark?" Chloe's ghost asked of me. I felt my legs buckle as I knelt in front of her gravestone. The tears I'd kept in during the funeral let loose as I cried, defenceless and vulnerable.

"I could have saved you, I should have saved you!"

"What? And let the world suffer, so I could live? I'm glad I died!" I stared at her in pain. Didn't she realise she wasn't helping? "Okay, maybe not that glad, but if I had to choose between myself and the world, I'd pick me any day."

I lowered my head. So much bottled up emotion surged to the forefront of my mind. "I loved you Chloe. I still do," I whispered.

"I love you too," her voice was carried away on the wind and as I looked up she was gone.

I didn't know what to do with myself next. Should I sit there and brood, or go and brood at the farm, either way I'd be brooding. At least at the farm, I could get some honest work done. So I stood, ready to leave her. I'd said goodbye and could move on with my life.

I walked slowly down the drive way of the Cemetery, stopping off once at my Father's grave. I stared at it for a few moments, before walking off into the distance. I was about to turn the corner and leave, when I heard a scream for help. I looked around and saw nothing, but knowing deep inside that the scream came from further away.

I knew what I had to do. I would make Chloe proud, and save lives. I would become the symbol burned into my barn those long years ago. I would become a symbol of justice. I would become a Super Man, as Lois had taken to calling me when I first appeared.

As I soared into the sky, my cape fluttering around me, I knew what my purpose in life was. I knew what my destiny was and I would embrace it with both hands and never let it go.

I would do it, for Chloe.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Am I a brilliant writer? Or should I boil my head in something unpleasent? Let me know, R&R


End file.
